Healing Wounds
by PoysonKizz
Summary: [Dark Hunter] Two new bears come to Sanctuary, sisters named Eve and Kelly. One is Arcadian the other Katagaria, how will their presence effect the boys at Sanctuary? Read to find out. Please R&R, it helps alot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sherri's characters featured in this, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Eve sighed in relief as her and her family pulled into New Orleans, and it was only a short time till they reached Sanctuary. The group of bikers pulled up outside of the club, each turning their roaring engines off. Silence filled Eve's ears as she too turned off her own bike, a black custom built Ducati with blue ghost flames. She removed her helmet and let her long brown locks fall down over her shoulders. She looked over to her right and smiled at her younger sister Kelly. They were here with their Uncle Kenny who was brining them to live with the Peltiers who owned Sanctuary. Their parents and younger brother had been killed, leaving them with no family and no protection. So their mother's brother, who had shown up and helped Eve to dispel the Daimons, brought them to New Orleans. The Peltiers were good friends of his, Eve remembered them from when she was younger. She used to play with some of the older boys, meaning wrestling around in the house.

The youngest two were only a few years older than Kelly, giving her some potential friends in her age group. The good thing was they were all bears; Kelly took after their mother and was Katagarian, but Eve took after her father. Eve was Arcadian; she had a human heart instead of an animal one. That fact was always something that stuck between her and her sister, it has only been a few years since Kelly has been able to take human form. Eve was about a hundred and ten years old, while her sister was only twenty four years old. She sometimes wondered if she were a mistake, since she was born so long before her siblings. But her mother and father had loved her with all their hearts, especially her father. She has always been his pride and joy, a little Arcadian girl that was the spitting image of him. She had to hold back a few tears as she thought of her parents, she felt so empty inside without them.

Eve climbed off her bike and placed her helmet on the back of it, then took her sisters hand as they walked together behind their Uncle. Kelly was all she had left and she would die before she let anyone hurt her. So she always kept her sister close to her, only trusting a few people to guard Kelly when she couldn't. They walked through the saloon type doors into the club, one of Mama Lo's many sons was sitting next to the door. He was looking down at some papers so she couldn't get a clear look at his face but she thought she recognized him.

"Alain?" She asked softly, seeing her uncle talking to Papa Peltier out of the corner of her eye. The man at the look up at her and gave her a cross look, like she had 

interrupted something very important. But as recognition sparked in his eyes, a warm smile spread across his face.

"Eve? I that really you? Damn you grew up girl, you look good." He said to her as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Alain." She tried to him a bright smile but all she could manage was a small sad one. "I just wish I was here under better circumstances."

Alain looked down at her with a sympathetic smile before giving her another firm hug. When he let her go she looked over to see Mama Lo and Papa Bear making their way over to her. Along with the rest of their sons and their one daughter, she recognized Zar and the quads but all the rest were new to her eyes. She knew the quads were only a few years older than her, for they were both in their late twenties when they last saw each other.

She pulled away from Alain when Mama Lo approached her, stepping right into the woman's open arms. Kelly was still clinging to her one hand so she could only put one arm around Mama. She let loose her hold on Mama to turn he heard towards Kelly, pulling the girl closer to them.

"Mama this is my younger sister, Kelly. She's about the same age as your youngest sons, which is why you never met her before." Eve said, letting go of Kelly's hand and wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I remember your mother telling me about her and your brother a few years back. Where is the little one?" Mama asked, she knew that her friends had died but not of what happened to the young cub.

A small sob escaped Kelly's lips as she buried her head into Eve's shoulder. Eve held her tighter as she too fought to hold back tears. She would not let herself cry, she had to be strong for Kelly. She looked at Mama with sad eyes, but no tears. "The Daimons got him too, I couldn't save him. I tried but they just swarmed around us and they tore him from my arms. He was so little, for the gods' sake he was only a few months old." She put her face in Kelly's hair, feeling the girl shaking uncontrollably.

"Let's get them into the house." She heard Papa Bear say, before Alain began to lead them towards the entrance through the kitchen. Once they were inside of the house, they were lead to the living room. "Please take a seat girls, I know you have to be tired as 

well as shaken. Eve sat down the couch while Kelly sat down beside her, she put her head on Eve's shoulder.

Eve looked up at Mama, "Could you please take Kelly somewhere to lie down? She didn't sleep at all last night due to having nightmares."

"Sure sweetie, Aimee can take her up to the room we had prepared for her." Mama said, gesturing to her daughter.

"Thank you." Eve said as she watched Aimee lead Kelly away, knowing that the best thing for her right now was rest. She trusted the Peltiers with her life and her sister's; she knew they would never betray them.

"Eve I would like for you to meet the rest of my sons, that were born after you and your parents had moved on." Mama said gesturing to each of her sons and saying their names. "There's Griffe, Serre, Etienne, Cody, and Kyle." Each of them nodded at her as their name was said. She heard the door to the house open and heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. In walked the only other Arcadian male bear that she knew, besides her father.

"Of course you know Colt my dear." Mama Lo said, looking fondly at her adopted son.

"Yeah, I remember him." She couldn't help but fell her cheeks redden slightly, Colt had tried to hard to earn her affection when they were younger. But she was the ever coy one and never returned his feelings. In fact she made him rather jealous because it was one of his brothers that had earned her affection instead. She face got even redder at that thought, and she to her left to see Dev with a small smile giving her a wink. Dev was the first man that she had ever liked in more than a friends way, he was her first kiss. Though there was never relationship between them because she had moved on with her parents shortly after.

She looked back over at Colt and couldn't help but check him out, he had definitely grew up since the last time she saw him. He was all rippling muscles and one hundred percent male. Thinking about that only brought a small stray thought to the forefront of her brain; she would be in heat in just a week or two. She almost groaned at the thought but swallowed it; she didn't need everyone knowing that small fact. Maybe she could lock herself in her room when it came; she definitely didn't want the boys to know that she was over a hundred years old and still a virgin. Her father made sure of that fact, chasing away any and all would be suitors.  


"So Colt, how ya been?" She asked him, still not feeling like her normal self which wasn't chipper not definitely was not this depressed. It had been four months since the attack and she was still feeling as empty as a drum inside.

"Better than you I bet, how come you didn't call us when it happened? We could have helped." He said, the anger over not being the Sentinel he was suppose to be in his voice.

"Because there was nothing you could have done, there was just too many of them. They swarmed all over us, if my Uncle hadn't shown up when he had they would have most likely gotten Kelly as well. I'm still healing some of the damage I took protecting her."

Okay, there's what I have to far because it's late and I'm tired. But I'm still deciding who Eve's hero should be, it will be one of the boys at Sanctuary though. Give me some ideas of who you would like to help me along. Thanx -Poyson


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Sherri's characters I am just borrowing them for the time being to have a little fun with them. I do however own Eve and Kelly, and any other characters you do not recognize from Sherri's books, so please do not use them without my permission.

After the meeting with the Peltiers and Colt in the family room Eve had gone up stairs to check on Kelly. After seeing that her sister was finally in a deep peaceful slumber Eve had Aimee show her where one of the many bathrooms were so she could take a shower. Her room was right next to her sisters, and just down the hall from the bathroom on that floor.

After locking the door she started up the shower, setting it almost as hot as it could go. She still felt like she had the blood of battle on her skin, even after four months. She removed her clothing and looked at her body in the mirror; pink scars riddled her arms and back. The Daimons had pulled out all the stops, some of them even brings pistols along with their tazers and other various weapons. She had a bullet wound in her upper arm that had thankfully missed the bone, and gone straight through. She was also thankful the bullet hadn't been a hollow point, otherwise she may not have had much of an arm left.

She quickly climbed into the shower and scrubbed her body of the death she still felt clinging to her skin. As she thought about her family she finally let herself shed the tears she had been holding since her family had been killed. A sob escaped her lips quickly followed by another one; she slid along the shower wall to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs and curling in a small ball. She was so lost in her own grief she didn't even notice that the water had begun to turn cold. Once it was freezing she finally reached out blindly and turned the water off, collapsing back against the back of the tub. She couldn't get herself to stop crying, she had been holding it back for so long.

Knocking sounded at the door followed by Aimee's voice. "Eve, are you okay?"

She heard of voices outside the door but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Eve hiccupped as her sobbing finally began to subside; she slowly climbed out of the tub and grabbed the towel she had sat on top of the toilet seat. Using the edge of the counter 

she got to her feet and wrapped the towel around her. Someone knocked on the door again, this time harder.

"Eve, are you alright? If you don't answer me I'm going to break down the door." It was Dev who spoke this time; Aimee was a smart girl to get her older brother. Especially the one that Eve had a connection with so long ago.

"Yeah, Dev I'm fine." Eve answered him with a voice that had gone husky from crying.

"You don't sound fine, open the door." Dev replied back, obviously not satisfied with her answer. "Come on, Evelyn." He was the only one to ever call her Evelyn besides her father. This started a whole now bout of tears to come forth.

She reached over and unlocked the door, knowing he would break it down of she didn't. As soon as the lock clicked the door swung open and Dev stepped inside, shutting it behind him. She looked up from her where she was leaning against the counter hugging her towel to herself. Dev silently walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to sob in to his chest. As soon as his arms were completely around her she totally lost it, her whole body went weak with the force of her grief. Without missing a beat Dev picked her up and cradled her against his body, then sat down on the toilet lid, rocking her slowly.

"Just let it out Eve, I know you. You hold it in until you can't any more and then all hell breaks lose inside you. I you want to be strong for Kelly but you have got to stop doing this to yourself, I can't stand to see you like this." He whispered softly into her ear, his voice had always been so calming to her all he had to do was speak her name when she was angry or upset and she would begin to calm down. But it took a bit longer this time with how much damage her mind and her heart had taken in the past four months. She felt so vulnerable right now; like she was a little girl stuck in a cold dark room hoping the monsters wouldn't find her.

"Please don't leave me Dev; I can't take losing anyone else. Promise you and your brothers will protect Kelly, she's all I have left of my family." Eve spoke in a subdued tone since her sobbing had subsided into to slight sniffles and hiccups.

"We'll protect both of you; you're part of our family now. And I will never leave you, I promise you that. You're too special to me." Dev said against her wet hair and he 

stroked her cheek. "Come on, lets get you into your nice warm bed. You're completely exhausted." He stood up and set her on the counter until he got the door open, then he picked her back up and carried her to her room. He saw his sister out in the hallway with a worried look on her face. "Aimee can you get her door for me, and then help her get into some pajamas?"

"Yeah, no problem." Aimee said as she opened the door the Eve's new room, she went inside and dug through Eve's suitcase until she found a pair of pajamas. She waited until Dev set Eve down on her bed and then shooed her older brother out of the room. "Go on, she doesn't need you ogling her." Dev just smiled and shook his head, as much as he would like to see Eve naked now was not the time; he thought his sister knew him better than that.

Aimee helped a groggy Eve into her tank top and shorts, and then under the covers. As she went to leave Eve grabbed her hand.

"Can you tell Dev to come back? I don't want to be alone." She asked the younger bear.

"Sure." Aimee gave her a sweet smile and then walked out the door sending Dev back in.

Dev walked in the room and closed the door behind him, he had slept holding Eve many times before she had left with her parents so long ago. It was a little hard for him to be around a female back then and not want to have sex with her, being in puberty and all. But Dev had a underlying respect for Eve so he never tried anything, they had been great friends.

He stripped off his boots and jeans, and then climbed into the bed beside her. She was laying her side so he snuggled up behind her and put his arm around her waist, the other under her pillow. He felt her sigh in her sleep, must have been the first time she felt safe enough to sleep for she was exhausted beyond belief. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her scent; he had missed that so much. As he began to fall asleep he wondered if she would ever consider being with him. He knew they would both become mated one day, but for the time being they could fill the loneliness in each other.


End file.
